Side Story of Titanic : My Love Down To The Ocean
by Masta Yuu
Summary: Ketika dunia tahu akan romansa Jack dan Rose, kisahku dengannya tak lebih hanya secuil kecil sobekan kertas usang yang ikut tenggelam diantara puing-puing mewah Titanic dan kemudian hancur dengan sendirinya. / SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Rated T semi M. DLDR! republish and edited.
**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Genre : Romance, Tragic**

 **Warning : This fic Contain YAOI. Death Chara. Western Life. DLDR!**

 _ **Masta Yuu Present**_ **"Side Story of Titanic : My Love Down To The Ocean"**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 _Britania Raya, Inggris, 9 April 1912_

 _PLAKK . . ._

Tamparan keras itu bersarang mulus dipipi kanan seorang pemuda berambut pirang, membuat rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi menjadi sedikit berantakan. Panas dan menjalar, itulah yang pemuda itu rasakan. Isakan terdengar pelan dari sang pemuda. Bukan karena tamparan yang dilayangkan sang Ibu kepadanya, namun dari awal percakapan dengan orang tuanya hingga berbuah tamparan dari Ibunya ia sudah menangis, baik mata maupun hatinya. Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja oranye polos yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahan itu mendongak perlahan. Mencoba berani menatap mata sang Ibu yang memandang getir sang anak. Mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya yang hilang beberapa saat lalu setelah ia bercerita tentang kisah cintanya kepada seseorang diluar sana.

"Aku mencintainya. Semua orang berhak mencintai." Pemuda itu semakin menatap lekat sang Ibu. Bibirnya menampakkan getaran samar. "Lalu, apa salahnya? Apa yang salah dengan hubungan kami?" Pemuda itu berkata lirih, memandang Ayah dan Ibunya bergantian.

"Jelas salah, Naruto. Kau mencintai orang yang salah, _Son_." Ibunya membalas dengan tak kalah lirih. Wanita berambut merah yang di gelung tinggi itu tak kuasa melihat sang anak yang saat ini seperti memohon kepadanya. Sejujurnya ia bahagia melihat putranya bisa mencintai seseorang secara tulus seperti ini. _Hati seorang Ibu mana yang tidak senang jika melihat anaknya bahagia?_ Hanya saja, hati Naruto tertambat pada orang yang tidak tepat.

"Dia juga mencintaiku. Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya? Apa karena bukan dari keluarga bangsawan seperti kita? Apa hanya karena dia seorang awak kapal? _Just say it to me, Mother!_ " Tuntut pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto kepada Ibunya. Kushina, sang Ibunda, menghela napas sebelum menyiapkan diri untuk berbicara. Ia kemudia mentap sang suami sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kepada putranya kembali.

"Kau mencintai seorang pria, Naruto. Apa kau belum mengerti juga? Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana orang diluar sana menganggap hubungan sesama jenis itu begitu menjijikkan?" Kushina menatap tak tega pada sang anak yang kini tampak menunduk.

" _I knew, Mother. Yes, I knew that fact well. But we love each other._ Kami akan menghadapi semuanya bersama." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Ibunya yang nampak memandang sendu kepadanya.

"Kita bangsawan Jepang yang cukup berpengaruh di jagad Britania Raya ini, Naruto. Jika masyarakat tahu kau memiliki orientasi yang salah, keluarga ini akan menanggung malu, keluarga ini akan dicemooh. Dan masyarakat akan menggunjingkan dirimu." Sang Ayah yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini mulai angkat bicara. Mencoba menasehati putra sematawayangnya, putra kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan _Father_ tenang saja, aku akan pergi dari mansion jika kalian malu mempunyai anak sepertiku."

"NARUTO!" Ibunya berteriak tidak suka.

"Bukan itu yang _Father_ maksudkan, Naruto."

"Terserah kalian." Naruto merasa berargumen dengan orang tuanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil, ia pun meninggalkan orang tuanya dan pergi ke kamar.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 _Southampton, Inggris 10 April 1912_

"Naruto." Yang dipanggil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya orang itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya, memikirkan sesuatu."

"Orang tuamu?" Tebakan yang sangat akurat.

Naruto diam, pandangannya menyapu dermaga dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan koper-koper besar masuk ke kapal yang ia tumpangi sekarang. Kapal bernama 'RMS Titanic' yang merupakan kapal terbesar di zaman ini dan tepat hari ini kapal dari _White Star Line_ ini pun akan melaksanakan pelayaran perdananya.

Naruto kemudian menunduk, melihat dermaga sudah tak menarik baginya. Ingin menjawab pertanyaan tadi pun, ia ragu. Memang benar yang dikatakan orang disebelahnya, ia sedang memikirkan orang tuanya. Tepatnya, ia teringat perdebatannya tadi malam.

"Kau sungguh akan bersamaku dan meninggalkan orang tuamu, Naruto?"

"Kau meragukanku, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap pemuda itu. Apa ia harus diragukan jika ia sudah berbuat sejauh ini? Ia kabur dari mansionnya dengan susah payah hanya untuk bisa bersama pemuda disampingnya, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Pemuda yang kini mendekat kearahnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. Aku hanya berpikir, apa kau siap meninggalkan kehidupan bangsawanmu dan hidup sederhana di Amerika bersamaku." Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Menyerahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Naruto yang berpegangan pada pagar besi tepi kapal.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, Sasuke." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Kalimat yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menatap penuh kelegaan pada kekasih pirangnya walau hatinya senang luar biasa. Ia memejamkan mata, merengkuh tubuh Naruto lebih erat. Menikmati terpaan angin yang membelai, juga goyangan pelan dari kapal yang terkena gelombang air laut. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Yang penting mereka bisa saling memiliki, itu sudah cukup. Ya, terkadang cinta memang membutakan.

Suara teriakan yang menyerukan nama Sasuke menginterupsi kehangatan suasana dua sejoli itu. Membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menghela napas kecewa saat kekasihnya melonggarkan pelukan meski belum Sasuke lepas sepenuhnya. Si rambut pirang memutar badannya agar saling berhadapan.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Naruto bertanya dengan tangan yang berada di bahu Sasuke.

"Kapal akan berlayar beberapa jam lagi. Mungkin petang nanti. Sudah saatnya untuk mengecek persiapan pelayaran." Jelas Sasuke singkat. Ia seorang Markonis atau bisa disebut dengan _Radio Officer_ dalam tim Perwira Departemen Dek. Dan, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mengecek segala persiapan, dan berkomunikasi dengan para navigator dari Perwira Departemen Mesin maupun yang berada di jalur pantau di pelabuhan menggunakan radio. Memastikan semua aman terkendali, karena tugasnya adalah memastikan keselamatan penumpang, baik dari tekanan laut, cuaca maupun kemungkinan hal buruk lainnya.

"Mau ikut?" Tawarnya pada Naruto.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku takut mengganggumu. Juga, aku tidak enak dengan teman-temanmu." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Jangan pikirkan mereka. Terlalu sering dilaut, berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang mayoritas laki-laki di Departemen dalam tim, dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang luar, membuat mereka menjadi manusia yang berbeda."

Naruto menatap dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Tidak hanya satu atau dua orang yang seperti kita, Naruto. Dan tidak ada yang menyalahkannya disini."

"Berarti kita berbeda?"

Sasuke menatap lekat kedua manik biru milik kekasihnya. Manik sebiru samudera yang selalu diarunginya. Betapa ia menyukai mata itu.

"Kita spesial, Naruto."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum cerah. Ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan mengikutinya.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kau membawa kekasihmu, Markonis Sasuke?"

Sesaat setelah memasuki ruangan komunikasi radio, ia melihat Kapten Edward Smith menduduki kursi yang biasa ia duduki. Sang Kapten tersenyum wibawa, melihat bagaimana eratnya Sasuke menggenggam tangan seorang bocah pirang. Sasuke membalas senyumannya.

"Perkenalkan, Kapten, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, ini Kapten Smith, Edward Smith."

Naruto segera meletakkan tangan kanannya melingkari perut dan tangan kiri ia sembunyikan di belakang badannya lalu menunduk sopan khas seorang bangsawan. Sang Kapten yang sudah berumur itu berdiri. Melangkah kearah keduanya dengan pelan tapi pasti.

"Tak kusangka seorang bangsawan Uzumaki dengan sangat berani kemari. Kau pasti sangat mencintai Markonis Sasuke, kurasa."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Ia sedikit malu. Kalimat sang Kapten jika ia artikan sendiri adalah beliau tahu bahwa ia kemari karena kabur, mengikuti kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Bawa ia ke kabinmu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau konsentrasimu buyar karena terus mengadu kasih dengan bocah ini." Sang Kapten berlalu.

"Kurasa Kapten benar. Kemari, kutunjukkan dimana kabinku."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Setelah mengantar Naruto ke kabinnya, Sasuke mulai bertugas. Mengecek seluruh kesiapan kapal mulai dari Departemen Dek, Departemen Mesin sampai ke Bawahan. Namun, ia mendapat kabar kurang mengenakkan dari pengawas di pelabuhan setelah ia berkomunikasi lewat radio tadi. Sasuke pun segera menemui sang Kapten.

"Kapten, kurasa kita harus menunda pelayaran."

Sang Kapten yang mendengarnya mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa, Markonis Sasuke?"

"Kecepatan angin terlalu tinggi, dikhawatirkan membawa dampak buruk bagi kapal. Perkiraan cuaca juga tidak begitu mendukung."

Kapten Smith nampak berpikir sejenak. Sejatinya, angin merupakan sahabat dan juga musuh bagi pelayar, dan kecepatan angin yang terlalu kencang sungguh merupakan musuh besar. Namun, ia segera teringat kata-kata pemilik kapal pesiar mewah ini.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Titanic tidak akan tenggelam, bahkan Tuhan pun tidak sanggup untuk menenggelamkannya."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto menatap langit-langit sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang kabin. Menghela napas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja nakas yang berada disamping kanan tempat tidur, diikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang juga menyamping. Sudah hampir 4 jam ia ditinggal Sasuke, dan sampai sekarang pun tidak ada tanda-tanda jika kekasihnya akan kembali.

"Mungkin ia akan kembali nanti malam." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 _Ceklek..._

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah datar Sasuke yang langsung memasuki kabin. Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, menatap heran pada kekasihnya. Ia tahu Sasuke memang minim ekspresi, tetapi raut mukanya kali ini berbeda. Naruto dapat melihatnya dari cara Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Naruto mencoba bertanya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sasuke melangkah maju dan kemudian berhenti tepat disisi ranjang. Menatap Naruto lama lalu tersenyum tipis. Naruto yang melihat senyuman itu menghela napas. Disaat seperti, dan Sasuke memperlihatkan senyuman yang seperti itu merupakan tanda bahwa sang Markonis sedang menyimpan sesuatu. Naruto beringsut mendekat, menyanggah tubuhnya dengan lutut lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher putih kekasihnya.

"Kenapa, hm?"

Posisi Naruto yang lebih rendah dari Sasuke membuatnya harus bertanya dengan mendongakkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke pun menunduk, setia menatap pujaan hatinya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Naruto lantas mengecup ringan bibir Sasuke. Yang dikecup lantas menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Setelah kucium kau mau menjawab?" Naruto tersenyum riang layaknya anak kecil. Sasuke tetap bergeming. Naruto tak menyerah begitu saja. Jadi ia mencium kembali bibir kekasihnya, lebih lama. Naruto melumat pelan bibir itu, mencoba mengajak Sasuke berpartisipasi. Tak puas dengan melumat, ia menjilat lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke. Menjelajahi rongga mulut kekasihnya dengan agresif. Tak sampai satu menit, Naruto melenguh. Lidahnya secara tiba-tiba di sedot oleh Sasuke. Refleks Naruto mengeratkan lengannya hingga Sasuke semakin menunduk dan membungkuk. Sasuke melancarkan ciumannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Naruto agar memperdalam aksinya.

"Nggh..." Si rambut pirang melenguh. Tangannya yang semula bergelung di leher sang terkasih perlahan turun ke dada, mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke secara halus. Seakan mengerti, Markonis muda itu memperlambat ciumannya, memberi jilatan terakhir sebelum akhirnya melepas bibir pasangannya.

Sepasang iris _jet black_ itu menghujam tepat di kedua permata safir pujaannya.

.

 **DOR! TBC** dengan tidak elitnya :v

A/N : Gimana? Demi apapun saya gak terima timpukan yg di arahkan ke saya. Wkwkwk

Oke-oke serius ya, ini sebenernya project Oneshoot yang rencananya mau sy post sebelum update Sins (Brother of Mine) yg chapter 2. Dan demi buat fiction ini, sy sampe belajar tentang apa yg berhubungan dengan Kapal Pesiar, apalagi posisi awak kapalnya. Awalnya mau jadiin Sasuke kapten, kan keren tuh, tapi gk tau knp malah tertarik sama posisi Markonis yg dimasa sekarang entah masih ada atau udah punah. Markonis itu posisi yg di kesampingkan, karena tugasnya bisa diambil alih oleh kapten. Dan demi fic ini, sy ngubek2 sejarah Titanic, karena jujur aja, sy belum nonton Titanic. Pernah nonton tp gak full. Hehe Disini sy juga pake _Father-Mother_ karena Naruto merupakan keluarga bangsawan di masa lalu yg menjunjung tinggi etika dan kesopanan.

Nah, knp saya post fic ini pdahal belum end? Karena di sini sy mulai ragu untuk meneruskan. Sy belum pernah nonton filmnya dan sy udah berani bikin fict tentang Side Story nya Titanic, dalam artian sy menghayal jika didalam kisah cinta Jack dan Rose di Titanic, ada kisah lain yg orang tidak tau. Jadi, tujuan sy posting fict ini karena sy mau tanya, Apa fict ini menarik? Masuk nggak di rasionalitas kalian yang udah nonton film Titanic? Dan, apa fiction ini harus dilanjutkan?

.

Sy akan lihat respon melalui alert favs, follows dan yg utama review, biar sy tahu alasannya.

Oke, sy tunguu.

Salam

.

.

Masta Yuu


End file.
